


Incisors

by LokiOdinsonlover



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOdinsonlover/pseuds/LokiOdinsonlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with little seven year old Hiro who just lost both his front teeth and was trying to say Tadashi’s name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incisors

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! This is my second Big Hero 6 fanfiction! I love the movie to death! Love even more of the brotherly bond between Tadashi and Hiro. To let you know though I will have an eight year gap between their ages in this story. So Hiro is seven and Tadashi will be fifteen. I hope you will like it!

It all started with little seven year old Hiro who just lost both his front teeth and was trying to say Tadashi’s name.

“Tadathi! Look, look! I losth another tooth!” Hiro crowed in delight, showing off the missing tooth in his mouth to his big brother who appeared to be at his desk do his homework.

Tadashi looked up from his math work with an amused smile on his lips. He watched as the young youth paused in his excited prance around their shared bedroom abruptly, nose scrunching up in that adorable pout. The younger Hamada started to mumble to himself quietly till mutterings grew louder.

“Tada-Tada- Tadathi! Tadathi! I sound witheird!”

Tadashi was just sitting there trying not to laugh at his little brother’s mispronunciation of his name and subsequent frustration. Only a little breath of air escaped past his lips but that was all the younger boy need to hear to start stopping his foot in childish anger.

“It’ths not funny Tadathi!” Hiro shouted in frustration.

But all that did was bring a snort of laughter from his big brother. Hearing his adorable baby brother mispronounce certain words was just too funny and cute for him to take. With that thought clutched his stomach and Tadashi started laughing.

“Tadathi! Stop laufthing!” Hiro yelled in distress, tears welling in his doe brown eyes. “Please Nii-chan . . .”

Tadashi froze, staring straight at those big watery orbs, laughter slowly dying on his lips. All you can hear in the silent room was Hiro’s sniffling. Milk chocolate eyes softened from his mirth, his baby brother stopped calling him that when he was four when he decided he was too grown up to call his big brother that childish endearment. Sometimes it was kind of sad the he would think he was getting to old to say things like that at an early age. Guess it was the price of having the capacity to take in large amounts of information and mature at a faster rate than others. At times Tadashi wished just a little that his brother wasn’t a prodigy but then Hiro wouldn’t be Hiro anymore.

“Come here bonehead,” he said with a gentle smile on his face, arms wide open for his little brother.

The dam broke and Hiro rushed into his Nii-chan’s arms burying his face into his sweater tears wetting the fabric through.

“There, there I got ya little brother.” Tadashi whispered gently into the other’s fluffy hair. The younger Hamada mumbled something into his chest. “It’s ok for you to cry, crying is a natural response for emotional upset. Ok?”

Hiro gave a nod confirming he understood. Gently pushing him back at arm’s length and smiled sincerely.

“Now that you’ve calmed down I guess I owe you an apology, I didn’t mean to laugh at you with ill intent Hiro,” Tadashi explained calmly. “Just thought you really cute with mispronouncing my name is all.”

“Not cute.” Hiro pouted looking to the side and not at his brother.

Lifting his hand up he caught the other’s chin in his grip, still with gentleness he always possessed with his little brother, making him look the older brother in the eye.

“Yes cute baby brother,” he stated with amusement dancing in his brown eyes, “Nothing wrong with being adorable at your age knucklehead.”

“Not athorable,” Was his stubborn answer.

Chuckling softly Tadashi stood up and scooped up his pouting pint sized brother getting a delighted shriek from him, “What do you say we work on a project I’ve been meaning to start ages ago?”

That perked up Hiro’s interest. “What is itth Tadathi?” not even noticing his he was still saying certain words wrong.

“A real live miniature rocket. What do you say Hiro?”

“YES!” Hiro squealed in delight squirming in his brother’s hold.

Giving a deep laugh Tadashi set his wriggling brother down and let him run out of their room in excitement. Taking a deep breath he fallowed Hiro out the door.

‘The responsibility is mine to bear . . . and as long as he needs me . . . Hiro is mine to love and protect.’

**Author's Note:**

> AN:Hmm. I hope that was ok. Did it even flow well? It was an attempt at something cute but I might have failed. BACK TO THE DRAWING BOARD!


End file.
